Jester Guess Who
by morganvillinite01
Summary: How far will Bishop take Claire? Between Lord of Misrule and Carpe Corpus. Rated T because of slight fowl languge. Pleez review! thanx
1. Mom and Dad

**The Jester (guess who!)**

Chapter One-Mom and Dad

I was sitting on my bed, Bishop captured Shane. I had to get him out! I couldn't think of a possible way. Eve was completely pissed and I didn't know whether Michael was pulling his shit off because Bishops venom was like a chip in his brain and kept him in control or what. Eve isn't happy about _this _either, she thinks it's my fault!

I can't blame her, they at least had a … relationship. When I first met Shane, I never saw him sticking to his word like that! I had to get out of the hole I was in, Bishop keeps giving me death warrants to give to people, my friends too. People hate me and all I can do is ignore it. Bishop is treating me like a freaking rag doll, or a wench. I can't even talk to him long enough so we both have the same information levels. Ever since Amelie ran off with all the vamps that Bishop didn't get first, I couldn't go see Myrnin anymore.

Surprisingly, I actually miss him. The sick, skinny , internally old mad man that I worked for to make all the vamps better was actually growing on me. I started crying, unable to stop. The phone rang, and I knew it wasn't Eve to get it, because she never answers the phone. I ran down and discovered two people, a man and a woman, smiling. I knew that the person on the phone was either Mom or Bishop. Now I knew exactly who it was. I took the phone from Dad and started talking.

"Claire, I have a job for you." I knew it was Bishop and I had an idea of what he was going to make me do.

"Yes…"

"Your job is to clean the cages in the park, you know the death warrant ones"

"Yes sir, do you think I can see Shane yet?"

"Depends, Bye Claire." I know what 'depends' means with Bishop, I know exactly what it means, "no".

I looked over at Mom and Dad, I gave them a pull-my-hair look and showed them my squirming tattoo. They nodded and Mom opened her mouth to say something.

"Claire honey, we think you need a break,we want you to move in, your dad and I discussed this and we agree that it's best."

"Well, um…I…I guess. But I don't want to get in the way."

"Yes. Well if Bishop needs you…"

"Yeah, that's probably smart and I'll pack when I get back."

"All you need is clothes."

"Oh, you kept all my stuff, and you weren't mad!"

"Why would we?" Mom said with a puzzled face.

"Never mind, sorry I've got to go."

"Love you."

"You too," I trailed behind them out my door, and yelled up to Eve, "I'm leaving!"

I arrived at the 'castle' in about fifteen minutes, I don't think Bishop realizes that I don't own a car. I did this because I had to and nobody seemed to understand my grief. When I answered Bishop's question, I didn't know that I would become his slave. Shane was the only one that understood, and he was effected the worst. I opened the double doors and walked by the leaving François. My bite scars burned like a bitch when that happened, and I knew exactly why.

He was the first, besides Shane to press his mouth on my throat. My necklace was messed up, and he still has a line on his lip, up to his nose. I glared at him, and he did so back. I almost hated him more than Bishop! They both marked me most likely for life, all Amelie would is give me a nasty tan line, and several risks at being dead, _and_ she abandoned me. I don't know why I missed her so much. I bumped into King….himself, in order to get to him. Well anyways, I had less to walk. You would never guess who walked up behind him! Myrnin! I wanted to hug him and slap him at the same time. I ran up to him and did the hugging portion

"Young Claire, there shall be time for reunions later." Bishop's voice boomed.

"Is Amelie here to?"

"No! And she shall not return!"

"Okay, okay, I just saw Myrnin and I a…"

"There will be no assumptions in my home."

"Yes sir"

"You know your task, so shoo."

"B-but I needed some tools."

"Myrnin, take her to the tools."


	2. Ysandre mannapper

Chapter two-Ysandre (mannapper)

Myrnin grabbed my arm. He was like the Jester, I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Myrnin stared at me funny, and I knew to stop. We passed Michael, which I wish we didn't do, because he didn't look like the handsome Michael I know. It was sad really.

"Fine Jester, where shale my darling Shane lye." I said jokingly.

"Jester? And it is up to my master to decide that."

"Myrnin, did umm, are you, uhh, controlled like M-Michael," I struggled to say it.

"Claire, I haven't a clue what your talking about."

"I take that as a yes."

We passed the door that lead to the jail cells and I could clearly hear a disturbing grunt time and time again. I new it was Shane working out. He _had _to be with his father, Frank, the male Buffy of Morganville. I could faintly hear them arguing.

"If you miss her, you don't want to smell when you see her"

"I'm not going to see her again, Bishop's got a plan, and he's not letting go."

"Yeah, you don't think I care about my life."

"No, you don't have someone waiting for you."

He went there all right, the voices stopped, I could no longer hear was slowing down. When we got to a complete stop,he handed me a wire brush, some rags, and steel wool.

"What am I cleaning again, the sunken Titanic?"

"These cages havent been cleaned in ages, they're covered in rust, human waste, and ash."

"Oh yay."

"Ysandre is gonna take over, she just loves to watch you struggle, and she has to do her fifteen laps around the park."

"Oh…that's so much better than you." Myrnin leaned closer, and whispered in my ear.

"Claire, I need more."

I knew exactly what he was talking about too.

***

"So, Claire."

"Did you volunteer to clean these so your love can have a clean place to sit?"

"No, I bet you suggested it though."

"I wish I did!"

"Plus I don't think Shane is going to be killed."

"I've handed out several warrents and only one has been killed yet."

"Yeah. Well, I'll bet he's next."

We stopped at the three nasty smelling cages lined up.

"Here's your stop."

I heard her snickering and muttering to herself . I grabbed the wire brush and reached my arm into the stink hole. More like stink cage. It took about an hour to do the first one, and they only got worse. When I got to the third one, I dropped to my knees and sobbed, not too long ago, Shane sat in that cage. I cried and cried. Ysandre had to have gone at human pace, otherwise, she would have been there long ago. Fifteen laps at one and a half miles each, she would take…I did the math in my head…twenty-two and a half miles…approximately five mph…four and a half hours. She must have known how long it would take. I was thinking as I scrubbed.

"Hey Baby Claire, you 'bout done?"

"Yeah I just have to get this part right up there." I got in the cage and got on my knees to get the big ball of rust. When the rust fell, a piece of folded paper fell down with it. I don't think Ysandre noticed, so I put it in my pocket.

"How come Boss had to pick a little baby like you, ugh." she said, flinging her head back.

"For the same reason he chose a bitch like you."

I swear if she were human, she would have blushed. We walked back to the 'castle' and Myrnin came up to me.

"I have the recipe in my dungeon, I'm the last one that was there and nobody has been there since."

"Okay." and I left. I got exactly what I needed.

I walked directly to the ally behind Grandma Day's house. Myrnin's lab door was open, a bad sign, but nothing went wrong. I opened the portal, they were working good enough for me to get there. I walked past all the cells, knowing that they were innocent vamps that got an illness that only a few can help with, only two of us being humans. I dug through his pile of books. There it was, the improved recipe that I helped with a doctor to make, not only for crystals, but for shots and liquids. I ran quickly to the portal door and opened it to the lab. I grabbed two vials of everything in the recipe. My pockets couldn't hold it all, but working for the vamps, you have to learn to cope. I found a blood soaked jacket that Mayor Morrell was wearing when we tried to heal him, though it didn't work.

No way did I want the people of Morganville to see me in that, so I tested my luck to let the portal take me home. It worked. I came through our living room wall.

"Shit Claire, you scared me!"

"Eve, your talking to me?"

"Hell no, I just…thought you were Michael."

"Nope, But I'm moving out, and your probably happy about it, so leave you to celebrate, and while you can talk, I hope you know this isn't my fault. And I wouldn't have said that if I knew all this would happen."

I got most of my clothes in my two bags. I made sure to keep the outfits eve gave me, I wrote a note and put it under her door to get when she felt up to reading it.


	3. with love

Chapter Three-With Love

I took off the jacket and put on one of my own, making room for the rest of my clothes. I put the vials into that one and gently placed the sexy black underwear that Eve gave me for the party, on Shane's bed, because hopefully he would come back home.

It felt safe to walk _home _without the blood stained jacket, it felt strange to call something besides the Glass House home. As soon as I walked in the door, I was all hugs, even from Dad, who neglected to talk to me this morning. Yet Mom was still full of talks and Dad still said nothing. At about eight I went to my room, I had to help Myrnin, I didn't care whether he was helping Bishop or not, I sure was, and I didn't want to at all, but I couldn't exactly wipe it off.

I emptied my pockets, of the blazer and jeans. When I got all the vials out, I noticed the paper, that rust obviously was packed on to, because paper can't rust! I unfolded the paper, the very first line said: If I get burned, this letter probably did too, so it's kind of pointless. It was in the very handwriting of Mr. Shane Collins himself.

Dear Claire,

This probably won't do any good, but I tried. I

love you Claire. If it were you in this cage, I

couldn't live. I also think you should know

that I didn't kill Brandon. I wanted to so bad

though! I would do anything for you and

want to marry you. Claire, will you marry me?

With Love, Shane

I was bawling, a vending machine ring fell out of the last fold of paper. Tears rolled down my face as I put the way to small ring.

"Yes," I whispered, "Yes I will marry you."

I stood up and stated working on the crystals and liquid. I didn't stop smiling, or sobbing, not knowing whether this proposal was still valid. I missed him sooo bad, I tried to laugh at how Shane was such a dork, it just made me cry more. Mom knocked on my door, and she just barged in without my consent.

"I just wanted to say…" she looked at me and what I was doing. "Oh my, what's wrong what are you doing.

"I miss him…And I'm helping."

"Oh dear, I thought you were going to take a break."

"Mom, I-I just want to help Myrnin, he _will _hurt someone if I don't do this. And as for Bishop, if it was something I could just quit, I would have, plus, he wouldn't have put this on me." I said, pointing to my wrist.

"I guess your right, and as for the boy, there are several fish in the sea."

"No, Mom, not fish like that."

"And that was?"

"Seriously, the way he watched out for me, the way he kept his promise to Dad and Michael, his hair, everything."

I just started crying more.

"Oh sweetie it's all right." she said hugging me and rubbing my head the way Shane did when he was laying with me.

"M-Mom, could you n-not rub my head like that."

"Yeah, you should probably get to sleep."

"As soon as I finish this batch, I promise."

"Well goodnight then," she said turning out the door.

"Wait, why isn't Dad talking.

"He…he feels bad for bringing us to this place, and he's really nervous about that boy of yours."

"Well, as long as I'm under Bishop's rule us three are safe, And as for _the boy__**, **_there is nothing to worry about. He's… got the biggest death warrant right now, and I'm the only thing keeping him alive, well sort of."

"I'm so sorry, I'll make sure to tell him, umm.. Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight Mom."

I finished up Myrnin's crystals and took a shower. They were dry by the time I got back to my room, so I had some, they put me through with a daze, and it was much easier to fall asleep. That night I had a dream, it was pretty good at first, but then Bishop caught Shane and me leaving, and we were both put in the newly cleaned cages. As the fire went on I could see Michael helping Bishop and Eve standing there laughing.

I woke up screaming, as though I could feel the pain. Mom came rushing through the door with a long silver knife in her hands. She saw only me and she dropped it just inches from her foot.

"Oh Claire,…I-I-I thought that, close one."

"Mom, I really miss him."

"I understand that."

"No Mom, you don't. Shane, he's in cages more than Jo." Jo is my childhood hamster.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything right, maybe it's that your older, maybe it's just that your stressed, but I hope you know that I really, really feel for you, and I never wanted you to go through this kind of pain."

"I know Mom, umm, we should get to sleep."

"I'm with you there."

"And thanks, you know for uhh," I pointed to the knife.

"That's what Moms are for."

I finally woke up at about nine. I was late, I wanted to be at Bishop's around eight. I hurried to get dressed, I took a shower the night before, so I could cross that off the list, I ate one crystal, I didn't want to greed them away from Myrnin. This helped me get ready much quicker. My hair was brushed, teeth brushed, deodorant on, and the little bit of makeup I had. I was out the door in about twenty minutes. In my rarely carried purse, I held three vials of liquid and five of crystals.

I half ran to the 'castle' and Myrnin met me at the door. I am positive he was expecting me, and I doubt he could leave, night or day.

"Why hello." he said, I could tell Bishop stop medicating him. He was a little less cheery than he was when I helped him before.

"Hi."

"Where is it."

"I pointed to my purse."

"Now Claire, hand it over and we shall go our separate ways, I will grant you a favor, but it cannot be around 'him'.

"Yes, I know," I said handing off my bag.

"And happy early birthday, Claire, I know it is coming up soon."

"Yep, tomorrow." Holy Crap, tomorrow! It only reminded me more of Shane.

"Now what would you like for your favor?"

"I want to see Shane."

"I shall do my beswt to bribe the boss, he will call you tomarrow and ask him then. I will put my two sense in it."

"Thank you so much Myrnin," I said leaning in to give him a hug, I kissed him n the cheek too, "Really, thanks."

He didn't say anything back, but I knew he couldn't. I know Myrnin, know when he would be blushing. Myrnin the Jester.


End file.
